Sabor a Chocolate
by skarlethpdd
Summary: Es un Oneshot. ¿Alguna vez te han prohibido comer chocolate? Bueno eso fue lo que le sucedió a Sakura, ya no podía comer su dulce favorito. Sin embargo, se dara cuenta que no todo puede ser chocolate ¿ o si?


**Notas:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo los utilizo como medio de diversión e imaginación.

* * *

_**Sabor a Chocolate**_

* * *

Un mangar tan rico, como el chocolate, no debía ser tan restringido; es decir, ¿Quien le prohibiría de tan delicioso placer?. A si su doctor, recordó para si misma.

"No puede comer chocolate, Señorita Kinomoto, eso es lo que le produce sus Dolores de cabeza"

Recordaba completamente, que no se le permitía mas ni siquiera ingerir un bocado pequeño "Agg" se escapo de sus labios un suspiro de molestia, mientras se recostaba en la mesa de aquella dulceria, había sido una mala idea llegar a ese lugar a comprar solo "un agua".

Sin embargo, a donde mas podía ir, si era el único lugar cerca de su colegio. Como que si la vida le estuviese haciendo una mala una tortura ver a cada una de esas personas salir con un paquete de chocolates en sus manos, sin mencionar a las que entraban y realizaban sus pedidos, podía escuchar a su espalda "Y una malteada de chocolate para mi" , "Ah, no se te olvide ponerle chispas de chocolate al helado". Tenia que irse rápido de ahí, antes de que callera en la tentación de comprar uno.

Pero no podía irse. Además, de que entro a comprar un agua, había acordado con su novio en verse allí. Un apuesto chico, alto con unos ojos estupendos, de color marrón, el cual de hecho estaba entrando al lugar.

—Hola Saku—saludo el chico con un dulce beso a su chica.

—Hola. .—respondió ella no muy alegre sin evitar el beso de su novio.

—¿Que tienes bebe, que te dijo el doctor ayer?—preguntaba el castaño.

—*Suspiro* Me dijo que no podía comer mas chocolate por el resto de mi vida—musito triste con sus ojos verdes apagados.

—Hay, preciosa no estés así—decía a su vez que tomaba el mentón de la chica—no me gusta ver tu cara triste. Piensa, es por tu bien Saku—agrego.

—Pero, Syaoran. Yo Casi todos los días, comía chocolate. No es justo—respondía mientras aparecía un puchero en su cara—mira toda esa gente..comiendo chocolate. .y yo no puedo. .—dijo mientras golpeaba su cabeza con la mesa en donde estaban.

—Sakura, Sakura! Ya basta—la detuvo con sus manos— vamos a otro lugar—le dijo agarrándola de la mano y sacándola de la dulcería.

Caminaban Agarrados de la mano. Aquel chico todavía la sujetaba fuerte. Las calles de Tomoeda comenzaban a enfriarse, la brisa se pronunciaba entre ellos. El silencio seguía intacto hasta que la castaña suspiro, desprendiendo el agarre del chico para soplar sus manos.

—Toma—le ofreció unos guantes.

—No, Syaoran. Luego se congelaran tus manos—respondió Sakura negando con una sonrisa.

—No me importa, mientras nos tomemos de las manos, estaré bien—susurro a su oído.

Apareció un leve sonrojo en las mejillas de la chica, mientras pensaba "Eres tan dulce Syaoran". En ese instante se detuvo, lo miro a los ojos, tenía una mirada tan profunda y de color chocolate.

—Syaoran-kun—susurro—tus ojos son. .son del mismo color que los chocolates—se sonrojo.

Acerco una de sus manos a la cara de su novio, este se había sonrojado al parecer, por lo que acababa de decirle.

Nunca había pensado en eso, ella siempre había visto sus ojos, pero hasta ahora los comparaba con su dulce favorito. Aquel que le habían prohibido. Se acerco, pego su frente con la de el, cerro sus ojos. Syaoran olía estupendamente bien, como no lo había notado antes. Suspiro.

—Sa-sakura—pronuncio el chico titubeando con su cara muy sonrojada.

—Syao. .¿No te he dicho que hueles delicioso?—susurro con los ojos aun cerrados y sus frentes juntas.

"Que se sentiría besarlo esta vez. Pensó, debo estar loca pero nunca me había provocado tanto hacerlo"

Acerco sus labios lentamente a los de su chico, el suspiro, luego lo beso. Sabían estupendos, sus labios eran tan dulces y su lengua le incitaba a seguirlo besando. Continuaban besándote. La castaña se detuvo para tomar aire. Acerco su mano a su cara, y le dijo a aquel chico, que ahora la miraba con esos ojos brillantes. . .

—Sabes Syaoran, no me importa que ya no podré comer chocolates—le sonrió de forma tierna.

—Y-y eso, ¿Por que ya no?—respondió con dificulta el castaño. Sakura no podría ser tan hermosa, como lo estaba en ese momento.

—Porque, te tengo a ti —sonrió a la vez que se acercaba mas a el abrazándolo por los brazos.

—Aun no entiendo nada, Saku—se sonrojo por lo que recién hacia su novia.

—Que te tengo a ti, tu eres como el chocolate—susurro—dulce, apetitoso y cada vez que te beso, me provocas mas. . .

Sakura había besado otra vez a su novio. Syaoran no podía negársele, también le encantaba besarla.

"Syaoran-kun sabes a chocolate"—le dijo cuando tuvo la oportunidad de despejar sus labios de el—"Y no quiero dejar de comerte."

**_FIN_**

* * *

**N/A: **¿Que tal les gusto?.

Este es mi segundo ONESHOW. Espero les guste. He decidido escribir sobre esta hermosa pareja, debido a que siempre me ha gustado, ademas de la química que tienen. Dejen Reviews. *-* Eso me inspirara a escribir mas.

**Besos.**

**By:Skarlethpdd**


End file.
